Los meses mas largos de mi vida
by la-bruja-yo
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando un extraño proyecto de clases envía a 6 y 7 año de Hogwarts a vivir en casas muggles por dos meses? ¿Caos? ¿Amor? Solo el tiempo lo dirá
1. Chapter 1

Los meses mas largos de mi vida

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville se encuentran en la sala comun de Gryffindor, cuando de repente entra la profesora McGonagall con un pergamino en su mano.

-atención alumnos de 7° y 6° año, a pedido del ministerio, este año los alumnos de 7° y 6° año tendrán que sobrevivir en una casa muggle durante dos meses. Esto se realiza por la razón de saber actuar depuse de finalizar el colegio y poder sobrevivir ya solos. Esto demuestra que el primer trimestre a los alumnos de 6° y 7° año se les pondrá la nota según su comportamiento en la casa muggle. Alguna duda?

-Si, yo-dijo Seamos con timidez- ¿los grupos para las casas de cuantos son?

-De dos – dijo McGonagall- y podrán ser de cual quier casa, me refiero que puede ser uno de Gryffindor y otro de Slytherin. Siempre será un varón y una mujer.

-Eh.. ¿como los van a elegir?-pregunto Ron.

-Será un sorteo, que se hará el próximo sábado.

La profesora se fue.

El silencio que había antes se había acabado, los murmullos por todas partes, gritos, etc.

Muchas chicas se daban vueltas y miraban a harry, harry se hacia el que no las veía y se daba vuelta para hablar con sus amigos.

-¿Ustedes con quien piensan que les van a tocar?-pregunto.

-Yo espero que no me toque con Malfoy- dijo Hermione.

-A mí no me importa con quien este- aclaro ron mirando para Hermione- lo único que pido que no me toque con Luna.

-Hey ella es muy buena – dijo Ginny.

-Si pero no me cae bien – se defendió su hermano.

Ginny se fue a acostar un poco molesta. Harry se quedo pensando con quien le tocaría. Se fueron a acostar. Ron y harry se quedaron un rato hablando sobre que harían si les tocaba alguien que les gustasen, hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Al sábado siguiente a los alumnos de 6° y 7° año

Los hicieron reunir en el gran salón después de cenar.

Había dos grandes tazones, con muchos papelitos adentro. La profesora McGonagall

Empezó hablar.

-Estos dos tazones tienen los nombres de todos ustedes- aclaro la profesora- ahora cada uno de los profesores incluyéndome, sacaremos un papelito de cada tazón y diremos las parejas que quedaron.

El gran salón quedo en pleno silencio...

-Seamos Finngan y Ginny Weasley

Harry sintió algo adentro de el, que empezó a sentir envida por Seamos. Salieron unas cinco parejas asta que llego el nombre de:

-Draco Malfoy y Deria Lousia

Lousia era una chica agradable pero era de hija de muggles. Por eso Malfoy la miro con asco

Pasaron otras 10 parejas mas asta que salio el nombre de harry.

-Harry potter y Shina Terga

Harry miro para un costado donde se encontraba la chica. Shina era una chica de pelo y ojos negros, alta... Harry no veía mucho a esa chica ni siquiera se hablaban y a veces tenían discusiones en las clases de pociones. Cuando la chica miro a Harry, el pudo notar que lo miro con desprecio, pero para que ella no notase que la estaba mirando el se dio vuelta.

Quedaban 3 papelitos en cada tazón. Todavía faltaban el nombre de Ron y Neville, también faltaba el nombre de luna.

-Neville Longbottom y pansy Parkinson

-Noooooooooo – grito Pansy

-Ron Weasley y luna Lovegood

-¡Que! Con Lunática Lovegood noooo - protestó Ron.

-¡Un momento! - dijo McGonagall, un poco asustada- sólo queda un papel, alguien no hará el esta tarea!- agarro el ultimo papelito y dijo- ¡Hermione Granger!

Hermione miro para bajo y se puso a sollozar, a Harry le pareció que a Hermione le hubiera gustado hacer esta tarea. Ya que ella era muy aplicada. Intento animarla un poco mientras la profesora McGonagall hablaba.

-Bueno, todos irán a sus cuartos agarraran los baúles y volverán a qui con ellos, para ir a las casas que le asignaran cuando vuelvan.

Harry intentó animar mas a Hermione pero no funcionó. Cuando llegaron a la sala comun ella se fue directo a las habitaciones de la chicas.

-Pobre Hermione, ella quería hacer esta tarea de sobrevivir con otra persona- dijo Harry

-Si, yo lo haría con ella pero me toco a luna- le respondió Ron

-A mi me toco Shina y tu sabes como me llevo con ella – replicó Harry, subiendo la escalera.

-Pobre de ti – se burlo su pelirrojo amigo, mientras guardaba su ropa en el baúl.

-Jajaja.. que gracioso. Espero que tu y luna la pasen bien – le contestó irónicamente el muchacho de cabello negro, y se fue con su baúl hasta el gran salón.

Allá vio a Shina que estaba sentada arriba de su baúl. Él se acerco para hablar un poco.

-Hola, como estas?-le preguntó

-Bien – dijo ella, parecía un poco molesta

-Oye se que no nos llevamos muy bien y todo eso pero yo quería decite que intentemos llevarnos bien estos dos meses.

Ella lo miro, pero Harry pudo entender (no sabía como la había entendido, pero lo hizo). Se sentó al lado de ella.

Ron llegó al gran salón y vio a luna, que lo esperaba muy contenta, cerca de Ginny y Seamus, el se reunió con ella. De repente entró McGonagall y empezó a hablar.

-Bueno, ¿ya estamos todos? –dijo en voz elevada para que la pudieran escuchar. – Bien, ahora les repartiré un papel donde dirá en que hogar irán y qué tendrán que hacer en ese lugar.

Shina seguía mirando hacia abajo hasta que llegó McGonagall para repartiles el papel.

-Potter y Terga, tomen este es su hogar por dos meses, el número de su casa es 1234, lean el papel y sabrán que tienen que hacer.

Los dos chicos se pusieron a leer el papel, que decía:

Hogar 1234 

_Tareas:_

_Hacer su propia comida_

_No usar magia_

_Se limpiara la casa todos los sábados_

_Para comunicarse con otras personas se usara el teléfono_

_Al entrar a la casa no se debe abandonar la misma hasta el haber pasado los 2 mases_

Cuando terminaron de leer se miraron un poco sorprendidos.

A Ron le paso algo similar su hogar era el número 2375 estaba cerca de la casa de harry.

Luna parecía muy emocionada para empezar, y Ron tuvo la sensación de que a ella le gustaban los pelirrojos.

La profesora McGonagall se volvió a hablar en vos alta.

-Listo todos ya saben a que hogar irán bueno ahora síganme todos.

En silencio, todo agarraron sus baúles y empezaron a caminar detrás de la profesora McGonagall.

Pasaron por el lugar donde se podían ir a Hogsmeade, pero se detuvieron antes de llegar

Parecía un lugar desierto pero de repente aparecieron muchas cabañas, y cada una tenia un número.

Harry y Shina fueron a la que tenia el número 1234 y Ron y Luna fueron a la 2375.

El pelirrojo y la rubia empezaron a recorrer la cabaña, Luna no se separaba de Ron en ningún momento,

De repente Ron se dio cuenta de que solo había una cama, y era una cama matrimonial.

Se escucharon muchos gritos cuando todos los estudiantes llegaron a ver el dormitorio, y uno de los gritos mas fuerte fue el de la cabaña 1234, pues cuando entraron al cuarto, Shina vio la cama y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Miró a Harry y le dijo:

-Habrá que repartirnos la cama. O sea que un día uno va a dormir acá y otro abajo y nos vamos turnando ¿OK?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Pasaron los días, harry y Shina seguían discutiendo peor que nunca. Ron y Luna, no discutían tanto pero Ron siempre intentaba separarse lo mas posible de Luna, habases intentaba hablar con harry por el teléfono, y abecés le contestaba Shina y le cortaba.

El miércoles por la tarde en la cabaña 1234, harry recibió una carta que por mala suerte Shina la encontró.

- te debe encantar ¿no?- le dijo ella.

- ¿De que hablas?- dijo el

- de las cartas de tus admiradoras-le respondio la chica, mientras estiraba el brazo hacia Harry con una carta.

- ¿la leíste? – dijo el muchacho, tomando la carta.

- No, pero leí quien te la manda

- Haber ¿quien?

- Hermione Granger, o me equivoco.

Harry vio el sobre y decía el nombre de la chica, miro a Shina con un poco de enojo. Abrió el sobre y se lo puso a leer:

_**Querido harry:**_

_**Espero que la pases bien con Shina, se que no te llevas con ella pero algún día se arreglaran, yo he tenido unos días un poco feos aquí en el castillo, no es muy divertido sin ti.**_

_**Espero que apruebes esta tarea. Te voy a mandar ranas de chocolates dentro de unos días, te echo de menos...**_

**PD: si puedes mandale saludos a ron. Y respondeme, si puedes **

**Hermione**

Y te termino de leer la carta.

- es obvio te encanta tener admira rodés ¿no? – dijo Shina con una sonrisa

- cállate, tu no tienes derecho a leer quien me manda cartas- dijo harry con enojo.

- Hay lo siento, no tengo que leer las carta del "elegido"- dijo ella

- CÁLLATE

- A MI NO ME CALLA NADIE Y MENOS ALGUIEN QUE SE CREE EL CENTRO DEL UNIVERSO

- YO NO ME CREO EL CENTRO DEL UNIVERSO!- dijo harry con mucho odio hacia la chica.

- Hooooooo! No claro, y yo me chupo el dedo- le respondió ella

- Eres insoportable, no te soporto, eres la peor persona del mundo, por eso no tienes amigas

- yo si tengo amigas!– grito ella, tirándose arriba de harry.

- sál de arriva mio– dijo el intentado de sacársela de enzima

la muchacha intento pegarle a harry.

En pesaron a rodar por el suelo, golpeándose e insultándose. Justo sonó el teléfono, pero no lo escucharon ya que gritaban tanto. Sin querer golpearon la mesa del teléfono, este se callo levantando el tubo por donde se habla. Y se empezó a escuchar una voz conocida, era la de Ron.

-hola? Que son esos ruidos- dijo su voz que salía por el teléfono- respondan¿que esta pasando¿Están peleando?

-si, imbécil!- atendió Shina cortándole, y se volvió a tirar contra harry, para volverle a pegar.

Ron se quedo inmóvil al teléfono, su amigo y Shina se estaban atacando, intento llamarlos devuelta, pero justo Luna le corto el teléfono con un sobre en la mano.

- ¿qué es eso?- pregunto el colorado

- una carta para ti – dijo ella disgustada

- dámela

- no

- es mía

- no te la pienso dar

- dime de quien es! Y dámela!

- es de Granger – dijo ella muy disgustada

- dámela! Ahora – grito Ron

- no!

Luna rompió la carta, en la cara de Ron, el chico se puso furioso, la quería matar.

- ¡estas loca!

- Si, loca por ti

Ron ya se lo imaginaba, Luna gusta de el, la chica se fue hacia donde se encontraba la cociná. Ron agarro los parazos rotos de la carta, que Luna había roto.

Los unió y decía:

_**Ron: **_

_**Siento mucho que te allá tocado a Luna como... **_

**Solo quiero decirte que yo te voy a estar esperando después de los dos meses, y también te quiero decir que...**

Hay termino faltaban papelitos, que seguro luna los había tirado,

Intento devuelta llamar a harry.

- ¿hola?- dijo ron

- hola¿ron?- dijo una voz del teléfono

- si soy yo¿harry?- pregunto el.

- si, soy yo

- Ho, que suerte pensé que eras Shina – dijo el chico

- No, por suerte

- que paso, porque había tantos ruidos y golpes?

- Nos paliamos es la tercera ves de esta semana

- Y porque fue?

- Me provoco, y parase que es de un carácter muy fuerte y también golpea fuerte

- Hu pobre de ti – dijo su amigo – Hermione me escribió, pero no pude leer la carta muy bien, parece que le agarro un ataque de celos a luna

- Luna gustá de ti?- dijo harry burlándose.

- Si, lamentablemente, y por eso rompió la carta

- A mi también me escribió Hermione

- Si? y que te dijo

- Nada importante, que me extrañaba y eso

- Ahh.. OK- su voz parecía un poco desanimada

- Bueno tengo que cortar, chau

-Chau y no te pelees con, Shina

Y cortaron.

Pero, que paso con Ginny y Seamos, bueno las primeras semanas se costaron un como de llevarse bien, tenían algunas discusiones, pero nada afuera de lo comun.

Hasta ahora que ya habían pasado mas de 4 semana, se habían hecho novios, algo no muy esperado. Ginny llamaba a Ron algunas veces, a harry todavía no lo había llamado aún, no sabia como decirle o decirle que ella salía con Seamos. Y lo llamo solo para hablar.

- hola- dijo una chica

- hola ¿esta harry potter?- pregunto Ginny

- ha tu debes ser otra admira rodás?

- No exactamente, dame con harry – dijo la pelirroja

- Ok – y se fue dejando destapado el teléfono , y se pudo escuchar un "idiota, te llaman"

- Hola – se escucho de vuelta

- Hola ¿harry?

- Si¿quien habla?- pregunto el chico

- Yo Ginny

- Ah! Hola¿ como estas?

- Bien y ¿tu? Veo que con Shina no va todo bien ¿no?

- Tuvimos algunas discusiones, tu y Seamos como van?

- Bien, bien... – dijo la chica en voz baja

- Que pasa?

- Nada es que...

- Es ¿que?

- EsqueSeamosyyosomosnovios- dijo tan rápidamente que no se pudo entender

- ¿Que? No entendí nada, repítelo pero mas lento

- Seamos y yo somos novios – repitió la chica

Harry había quedado congelado junto al teléfono, Ginny y Seamos novios, el no podía creerlo, se teléfono salía unas palabras que decía "harry","harry, sigues hay". Harry no la escucho y le corto. Ginny se quedo un minuto antes de darse cuenta que le habían cortado. Intento llamar de vuelta pero ya no la atendía.

Harry estaba muy triste, se sentó en el sofá, el miro hacia un costado y vio a Shina que lo miraba.

- ¿que te pasa¿Te corto tu novia? – dijo ella

-no – dijo harry, intentando por no llorar.

- ¿Seguro? O ¿se te fue una fans?

No – "no" era lo único que podía decir, porque si decía algo otra cosa se iba a largar a llorar.

Era Ginny Weasley ¿no?

Harry le movió la cabeza para arriba y luego para bajo

Ho! Ya se que te pasa! Ella es la que encabeza el c.p.c.g.h.p¿no?

¿La que?

- club de patéticas chicas que gustan de harry potter

-no! Y ella no tiene nada que ver con migo

Shina se quedo perpleja, harry subió a la habitación y se empezó a tirar todo, a golpear la almohada, mientras se le caían unas lagrimas de sus ojos estoce se empezó a preguntar ¿por que lloraba? y ¿por que tiraba y golpeaba todo lo del cuarto, Ginny no era su novia y tampoco era algo de el¿por que? Tal vez era por las burlas de Shina. El no lo sabia, era algo tonto llorar y enojarse por algo que no tenia nada que ver con el.

* * *

**fin del capitulo**

**autora: **

**hola espero que les aya gustado este fic, si me manda reviews, suvo el 3° capitulo**

**chao :) :) :) :)**


End file.
